Motörhead
Motörhead are a British heavy metal band , already speaks frontman Lemmy Kilmister of rock 'n' roll . The band was in 1975 founded by Lemmy Kilmister, former bassist for Hawkwind and roadie for Jimi Hendrix . The music of Motörhead has influenced the music of several bands including Alice In Chains , Metallica , The Sisters of Mercy ,Queens of the Stone Age and Killing Joke . Their best known songs are Ace of Spades and Orgasmatron. Ace of Spades include retreaded by Peter Pan Speed Rock andBlood for Blood . Orgasmatron has been covered by Sepultura . Content * 1 History * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 3 Filmography * 4 External link History [ edit ] Lemmy was put in the spring of 1975, Hawkwind because of his drug possession, and in England he formed a new band. The original plan was to call the band "Bastard," but he called the band eventually "Motörhead", to the last song he had written for Hawkwind. Motörhead hose for an amphetamine user . The umlaut also has no effect on the verdict. Lemmy once said that the umlaut on the last "O" to the name, "German" (and meaner) to show off. The first lineup consisted of Lemmy, Larry Wallis , the former guitarist of the Pink Fairies , and drummer Lucas Fox . In July 1975 they performed for the first time and that same year they recorded their first album. During the recording of the album Fox left the group. He was replaced by Phil "Philthy Animal" Taylor . This album was not released by the record company, but Motörhead then a few years later was successful, it was as On Parole yet released. Pretty soon a new guitarist was adopted then,"Fast" Eddie Clarke , which Wallis left the group. Now the resulting line-up consisting of Lemmy, Philthy Animal and Fast Eddie Clarke would be known as the classic line-up. In 1977 came the first official album, Motörhead. The album hit with both the metallocene as the punk crowd . The next two albums, Overkill and Bomber were very successful, and Motörhead was considered one of the most important British metal bands of the time. In 1980, Ace of Spades came out. The album reached the top ten of the British charts and the eponymous single became a huge hit. A year later she went into a partnership with the fully-female band Girlschool . Please do not touch one of the songs that resulted from the collaboration. The partnership was named Head Girl . That same year, the band released the live album No Sleep 'Til Hammersmith out. Around this time the band was at its peak. Ace of Spades and No Sleep 'Til Hammersmith''be considered the best of Motörhead and were commercially most successful. In 1982 Clarke left the band after a fight with Lemmy. The reason for the quarrel was probably a collaboration between the band and Wendy O. Williams , the singer of thePlasmatics , where a ''cover of Tammy Wynettes Stand By Your Man came from. Clarke was replaced by Brian Robertson , former guitarist of Thin Lizzy . He kept one album (Another Perfect Day) long and was in 1984 replaced by two guitarists, Wurzel and Phil Campbell (former guitarist of Persian Risk ). Taylor left the band and was replaced by Pete Gill . In 1987, Taylor came back temporarily in the band, to be replaced in 1992 by Mikkey Dee . Since the departure of Wurzel in 1996 Motörhead is again a three piece and brings up to date every two years a loyal studio album. In 2002 an autobiography of Lemmy, White Line Fever and the film Lemmy appeared in 2010, about his life. edit edit Edit Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] edit * 1982 Underage: includes "Ace of Spades" - Contemporary Films Ltd. * 1985 Phenomena also known as Creepers: contains "Locomotive" - Genesis Home Video. * 1986 Zombie Nightmare: includes "Ace of Spades" - New World Pictures. * 1988 The Decline of Western Civilization Part II, The Metal Years: contains "Cradle to the Grave" - RCA / Columbia Pictures Home Video . * 1988 Eat the Rich: contains "Nothing Up My Sleeve", "Built for Speed", "Orgasmatron", "Doctor Rock," "On the Road", "Eat the Rich" and "Bess" - New Line Home Entertainment. * 1992 Hellraiser: contains "Hellraiser" and "Hell on Earth". "Born To Raise Hell" was recorded in the same session, it was played during the credits, but did not appear on the original soundtrack album - directed by Anthony Hickox. * 1994 Airheads: contains "Born to Raise Hell" - 20th Century Fox Distribution. * 1990 Hardware: contains "Ace of Spades" - HBO Home Video . * 1996 Tromeo and Juliet: contains "Sacrifice" - Troma Team. * 1996 The Boy's Club - A-Pix Entertainment. * 1997 Grosse Pointe Blank: includes "Ace of Spades" - Hollywood Pictures Home Video. * 1997 Wishmaster: contains "Listen to the Heart" - directed by Robert Kurtzman. * 1998 Whatever: includes "The Chase Is Better Than The Catch" - Sony Pictures Classics / Columbia TriStar Home Video . * 1999 Mrs. Death: contains "Born To Raise Hell" - directed by Jack Williams. * 2002 Ash Wednesday: contains "Shoot 'em Down" - directed by Edward Burns. * 2004 The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie : includes "You Better Swim" - United International Pictures . Based on the previously independently released song "You Better Run", only the text was changed. * 2005 Metal: A Headbanger's Journey: includes "Ace Of Spades" - Seville Pictures / Warner Home Video. * 2006 Free Jimmy: includes "Ace of Spades" - directed by Christopher Nielsen. * 2006 Starter For 10: contains "Ace of Spades" - Picture House. * 2007 Smokin 'Aces : includes "Ace of Spades" - Universal Pictures Distribution. * 2007 Life on the Road With Mr. and Mrs. Brown - La Vie En Rose. * 2007 Rise of the foot soldier: Contains "We are the road crew" - * 2013 "Walking Dead 3": contains Ace of Spades " * Category:Bands